Jake (Pirate)
Jacob Hutchinson, or Jake or short, is a young pirate boy who is under the wings of Peter Pan and serves as the main protagonist in the Disney Junior 2011 television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates, and was voiced by Colin Ford, and later by Cameron Boyce. Personality Jake is a young pirate who was given the task to protect Never Land with his crew while Peter Pan left the island to explore the outside world. Before Peter left, Jake was given a wooden sword made from the Forever Tree in Never Land with special abilities so he can be a good leader. Jake treats Cubby much like a little brother and Izzy like a sister more than a friend. Jake's also has a pet sidekick, his parrot Skully. Jake is the captain of a buccaneering ship named Bucky and sails places with his crew. Jake is a natural born leader, handsome, fearless, caring, and daring who cares very much for his crew and ship and is easily annoyed by Captain Hook's schemes as is the rest of his crew. In spite of their rivalry however, Jake has saved Hook's life a few times most notably in Captain Hook is Missing where he saved Hook from falling to his death in Belch Mountain's lava pit, showing his good, honorable, and compassionate side. Jake also had a mermaid friend named Marina, whom has a crush on him (according to her voice actress Ariel Winter).﻿ In the episode Jake's Starfish Search, Captain Hook kidnaps Marina's pet starfish and unlike most of the other times Hook's nabbed certain things. Physical appearance Jake carries a very slender figure. He has teal eyes, black hair, rosy cheeks, and thick black banana-shaped eyebrows. He wears a red bandanna around his head. His skin is lightly tanned. He has a blue waistcoat (with a collar and both a yellow line and each couple buttons on both sides) over his white ripped V-neck T-shirt with a black crossed lace on his neckline. He also sports a gray waistband, indigo trousers, and brown bucket-top boots with both gold buckles and each "J" insignia on bucket tops. His sword is also with him at all times. Role in the series In the show Jake constantly challenges Captain Hook and his crew as they commonly steal Jake, Izzy and Cubby's treasure. Along the way to get Captain Hook, the pirates collect gold doubloons which act as rewards for completing a task, which are called "pirate problems". At the end each episode, Jake and his crew gather up all of their gold doubloons and store them in their team treasure chest. Being the main character of the show, Jake is the center of many episodes. His role as protector of Never Land was put to the test in "The Sword and the Stone" when Hook stole Jake's sword. Throughout that adventure, Jake had to use various fill-ins to complete tasks that his sword would be handy for. At the end, Jake learns that the power of his sword can only be accessed through the one with the purest heart - himself. Many episodes showcase Jake being a huge fan of Peter Pan. Whenever Peter would bestow an assignment on the young pirates, Jake would put everything else aside to complete it. Disney Parks Jake made his Disney Parks debut at Disney's Hollywood Studios during a Disney Junior party as part of a social mom bloggers event along with character meet and greets. Jake began to make regular meet and greets at Disney's Hollywood Studios beginning November 13, 2011 as he is currently the most requested character at Walt Disney World, meeting fans at the Animation Court, and also joined the ‘Play ‘n Dine’ character meal at Hollywood and Vine. Beginning a week later, on November 20, Jake was added to meet and greet fans at Disney California Adventure at the Disneyland Resort, where he can be seen along Hollywood Boulevard in the Hollywood Land area. Away from the parks, Jake attended the 2011 D23 Expo where he, Captain Hook and Smee held a meet and greet with fans, and appeared with Sharky and Bones at a Los Angeles Dodgers baseball game. Jake joined Madison Pettis, who voices Izzy, at the Shane Victorino Nicetown Boys and Girls Club in Philadelphia (along with over 200 volunteers) to help build a new playground in conjunction with the KaBOOM! Foundation. In November, Jake, Sharky and Bones participated in the 20th Annual Festival of Lights Parade in Chicago. He, along with Sofia, appeared at the 2013 White House Easter Egg Roll. Disney Junior Live Jake appears as a puppet in the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. During Jake's segment Captain Hook steals their team treasure chest where they keep their gold doubloons and joins the audience pretending to be the Crocodile to scare Hook off. Trivia *Although his sword is wooden, it has the ability to slice through objects just as good as a real sword. *In the Jake and the Never Land Pirates- themed Disney Junior logo, the "I" resembles Jake. *He can play the guitar. ("Pirate Rock", "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns") *Jake, Izzy and Skully are the only characters to originate from television to appear in the opening for the Disney Junior movie block The Magical World of Disney Junior while the other characters originate from films and shorts such as The Princess and the Frog, Mickey Mouse, Finding Nemo, etc. *Jake is the sixth main character to have a solo song ("A Feather in Hook's Hat"). The first being Izzy ("Surfin Turf"), the second being Cubby ("The Golden Twilight Treasure"), the third being Captain Hook ("Treasure Show and Tell"), the fourth being Peter Pan ("Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns"), and the fifth being Marina ("Undersea Bucky!"). *Colin Ford has voiced Jake from Ep. 1 to Ep. 86. Cameron Boyce began voicing the character in episode 87 ("Izzy's Trident Treasure"). *He strikes a similarly resembles Jake Long from American Dragon: Jake Long. Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters who fly Category:Magic Users Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Living characters Category:Article of the week Category:Kids Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters Category:Pirates Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Captains Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists